Second Chance
by J.Alberghini
Summary: Karone and Zhane meet again. And the sequel
1. Second Chance

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Saban. 

Second Chance

Zhane heard footsteps coming down the passageway to his room. It wasn't much, only a sleeping bag in a cavern. That didn't matter to him though. He gazed longingly at the picture of the girl that changed his life forever, the girl he was in love with. Astronema, the Princess of Darkness.

"Zhane," he heard a voice say.

He looked up. It was Tykwa, one of his oldest and best friends from K-O-35. 

"Hey," he replied. 

"Well," she said, looking slightly uncomfortable. "We're just about settled. You should be able to go home this afternoon."

Home. Zhane supposed that was the Astro Megaship, the place he had lived before he came to help the rebels. The place where his friends were: Andros, Ashley and the others.

"Kin-Wan said he has something to give you before you leave," she continued.

"That's nice," Zhane replied, not really listening.

Tykwa shook her head when she noticed the photograph in his hand. She and Kin-Wan were the only ones who knew about his feelings for Astronema. Sometimes she wished Zhane hadn't told her. She just couldn't understand how he could love someone so evil.

"Um, Tykwa," Zhane spoke up. "I'm kind of tired."

"Oh," Tykwa turned and left the room.

Zhane took one last look at the photo. Maybe someday they would get a second chance. But for now he could only hope. 

* * * * * *

Karone gazed out the window of her new bedroom. A star twinkled in the distance. She closed her eyes. "Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight." Karone had always hated that poem, but it seemed today it seemed to fit. "I wish..., I wish to get a second chance."

Karone opened her eyes. She pulled a photograph from under her pillow. So far, she'd gotten part of it off to a good start, being an honorary Power Ranger and all. But she still needed to work on the rest. And that rest was her relationship with Zhane. She sighed. Just then there was a knock on her door. Karone quickly hid the photo. It was Andros.

"We're all going to see a movie on Earth. Wanna come?" he asked. 

"Sure," she replied. "It's not like I have anything else to do. I'll meet you on the bridge in a couple minutes, okay?"

"Okay." Andros turned and left the room. 

Karone sighed again. She didn't really want to go, but might as well. After all, she needed all the friends she could get and wasn't about to pass up time to spend with the ones she had. Maybe this was just the thing to cheer her up. _And forget the Silver Ranger. _She thought to herself. Little did she know, that was not going to happen easily, or at all. 

* * * * * *

Kin-Wan and Tykwa led Zhane to where they were temporarily keeping their spacecrafts. 

"This is the Mega-Winger." Kin-Wan told him, pointing to a large zord. "Oh, but I couldn't." Zhane said. "You might need it."

"I insist. If it weren't for you and your friends, we would never have made it this far."

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

"It was our pleasure." Kin-Wan replied. 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Tykwa asked. "It's dangerous going out there all alone."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want to be with my friends and." Zhane paused.

"With Astronema." Tykwa finished. 

Zhane nodded. "I know you don't like her, but she's not what she seems."

"I still don't understand, but I trust your judgment. Take care of yourself."

"I will," he promised. He gave her a hug. 

"Well, I guess this is it. I'll come back though. I promise." Zhane took out his digimorpher. "Let's rocket."

In an instant he was transformed into the Silver Ranger. He got into the Mega-Winger and took off. Tykwa and Kin-Wan waved until he was out of sight.

* * * * * *

Karone and the rest of the Power Rangers went to the work bay for dinner after they went to the movies. The Syntatron wasn't the best cook, at least in Karone's eyes, but the Rangers assured her she'd get used to it. On the way home, Karone was strangely silent. Ashley and Cassie walked behind her the whole time, watching her every move. Finally Ashley decided to get to the bottom of it.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" she asked.

"It was okay," Karone replied. 

"You didn't seem to be paying much attention," Cassie told her. Karone just shrugged. Ashley and Cassie exchanged a look, but they gave up. The 6 teens got their meals and sat around the table. They were just about finished when D.E.C.A. spoke up.

"Unidentified spacecraft approaching." The Rangers raced to the Bridge. Karone, not quite sure what to do with herself, followed. 

"D.E.C.A., can you get a visual?" Andros asked. The Mega-Winger appeared on screen. 

"What's it doing?" T.J. asked.

"I think it's docking." Carlos replied. The Rangers looked at eachother nervously. Karone shrunk into a corner of the room. 

"Listen." Andros told them. The Rangers cocked their heads and listened. The door opened and someone walked in.

"I'm home." Zhane called. The 5 Power Rangers ran over to him. They were so excited Zhane was back, that they didn't hear Karone fall to the floor in a faint. 

* * * * * *

The Rangers crowded around Zhane. Andros gave him a hug. 

"You won't believe what has happened." Andros said. "I found Karone."

"What? You're kidding. That's great." Zhane exclaimed.

"Yeah," Andros began. He slowly turned around. "Karone!" he screamed, running over to where his sister lay. They brought her to the medical bay where Alpha checked her out.

"She's all right." The robot said. "She fainted."

"But why?" Andros asked, bewildered. 

"How did it happen? How did you find her?" Asked Zhane excitedly. Ashley pulled him aside. 

"Before I say anything, I want you to know that she has a good heart and is on our side now. She took a deep breath. "Karone is Astronema, I mean was Astronema. Darkonda kidnapped her and Ecliptor raised her. That's how she became evil. They told her we destroyed her family."

"Wow. That sure explains a lot. No wonder why she fainted when she saw me." Zhane thought aloud. 

Andros looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, um, nothing." Zhane stammered nervously. 

"It strikes me a bit odd that Karone fainted as soon as you came into the room."

"Well, I..." Zhane felt trapped. Before he could think of a good excuse, Karone began to stir. Andros went over to her. The other rangers followed. Karone opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around the room. Zhane thought she grimaced when she saw him. That was not a good sign at all. 

"Are you all right?" Andros asked, concerned.

"Fine. Just peachy." She replied, sarcastically.

If Andros noticed the sarcasm in her voice he didn't show it. "You remember Zhane, don't you?"

"Of course, how could I forget." The expression on her face was clearly disgust. 

Karone stood up. "If you don't mind, I'm going to bed." She walked off without waiting for a reply.

* * * * * *

Karone paced around her room. _What was I thinking?_ She asked herself. _I'm I losing my mind?_ She was so busy brooding that she barely heard the knock on her door.

"Come in." She called. 

The door opened. But the person she expected wasn't there. It was Zhane.

"Oh, uh, hi." Inside she was kicking herself. _Idiot, idiot, idiot,_ little voice in her head was saying over and over. 

"Can we talk?" Zhane asked, nervously. 

"Sure," she replied, not sure at all. Zhane sat down next to her. There was a long pause. 

"I'm sorry," she said, finally.

"What?" Zhane looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I shouldn't have accused you of lying to me. If I could take it back I would. But it's probably too late now."

"I'm sorry, too." Zhane said unexpectedly.

"You are? Why? You didn't do anything wrong." Karone said truthfully.

Zhane shrugged. "Well, I felt like apologizing anyway." He summoned all his courage. 

"I love you," he said rather boldly.

"I, I..." Karone paused, too nervous to speak. 

"I love you, too." She finally said. Zhane leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him. 

"One thing, though." She said matter-of-factly. "I'm not the same person you fell in love with. You know that, don't you?"

Zhane nodded. "I know. But I still love you." Both of them were silent for a moment. 

Karone giggled. "Okay, no you can kiss me."

Zhane laughed and did just that. They had gotten their second chance, after all. 

The End.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Saban. 

The Truth Comes Out

Karone giggled. She pushed Zhane, who was tickling her. 

"Stop it!" she cried through her laughter. Zhane stopped. He knew better than to make her mad. She was laughing, but still. He put his arms around her and gave her a kiss. Karone sighed contentedly. Ever since they had made up, they had been inseparable. Karone and Zhane heard footsteps coming down the hall towards them. Instinctively, they let go and moved to opposite ends of Karone's bed. Andros came in. 

"What's going on?" he asked, obviously surprised to see them together. 

"Oh, um, nothing." Zhane hedged. "We were just talking, you know, making up for lost time."

"Okay." Zhane studied his expression. Was it just his imagination, or did Andros look a teensy bit suspicious? But he didn't find out because Andros had left the room. 

Zhane let out a sigh of relief. "That was close."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Karone asked, raising her eyebrow. 

"It means that Andros would kill us if he knew we were together. Especially me." Zhane replied.

Karone gasped in mock horror. "Does this mean, that the legendary Silver Ranger is afraid of my brother?"

Zhane grinned. "Yup, always have been."

"Seriously, though," she continued. "Why do we have to hide it? I mean, he's my brother and he's your best friend, shouldn't he be happy for us?"

Karone never thought in a million years she'd say that. In her old life, she wouldn't even need to ask, the answer was so clear: NO!!! But things were different now, hopefully for the better. 

Zhane nodded. "But," he said. "It's a brother's natural instinct, to get upset if his sister is in love with his best friend. And Andros isn't your ordinary brother."

"I know he can be a bit, how do you say, over protective, at times. But, still..." Her voice trailed off. 

"Trust me." Zhane said. "Andros will not be pleased. That's why we can't tell him."

"But what if he finds out anyway." Karone pointed out. "What if one of the other rangers tells him?"

"We won't tell them either." He replied. 

Karone looked doubtful. "I don't know." 

Zhane took her hands in his. "Believe me, we need to keep it a secret, at least for a little while. You need to trust me."

"Okay," she said. "I still don't think it's a good idea, but I trust you."

Zhane kissed her. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Karone sighed. If only she could be sure.

* * * * * *

Later that night, Karone was in her room, reading an earth magazine she had borrowed from Cassie. All of a sudden the door opened. Karone looked up. It was Ashley. 

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure." Ashley sat down next to her. 

"Is something wrong?" Karone asked, noting the serious expression on her face. What was going on? Had she found out?

Ashley smiled. "No. Cassie and I are going to have a sort-of sleepover, and we were wondering if you'd like to come."

"I'd love to." Karone replied, pleasantly surprised. Ashley and Cassie were her friends, but they always seemed to be leaving her out of things. Until now. 

"Good." Ashley said cheerfully. "Get a blanket and pillow and you can come whenever you want. Okay?"

"Okay." Ashley left the room. Karone finally felt like she belonged. 

* * * * * *

Ashley and Karone were braiding Cassie's hair into little braids. 

"Is it done yet?" asked Cassie impatiently. 

"Almost. It's much faster with two of us. Relax." Ashley said. The door opened and Andros came in.

"Everything okay here?" he asked. 

"Yes, we're fine." Said Cassie. "Good-bye." She waved. 

"Yeah," Ashley agreed. "No boys allowed." 

"I'm chaperoning." Andros grinned. 

"We don't need you." Karone told him. "Go to bed." 

But Andros didn't move. 

"Go." Ashley pushed him out the door. "That goes for the rest of you, too."

T.J. and Carlos ran down the hall. Karone and Cassie exchanged a look and burst out laughing. A moment later, Ashley joined them. They resumed their work. 

"What do we do know?" Karone asked, when they had finished. 

"Let's play truth or dare." Cassie suggested. 

"What's that?"

"It's a game. One person picks someone and asks them 'truth or dare'. If they say truth, you have to ask them a question and they have to answer honestly. But if they pick dare, they have to do something weird or crazy or whatever. Here, we'll demonstrate. Cassie, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." Cassie replied. 

"Okay." Ashley thought for a moment. "If you were stuck on a deserted island, who would you prefer to be with, Lenny or the Phantom?"

"The Phantom, I guess." Cassie shrugged. 

"Oh, I get it know." Karone said. 

"Okay, Karone, truth or dare?" Cassie asked.

"Truth." 

"Oh, I got a good one. Who do you think, is the cutest boy on this ship?" 

"Zhane," Karone replied without hesitating. 

The other girls giggled. "Oh?" Ashley said.

"Doesn't everybody?" Karone said, defensively.

"Yeah," Cassie said slowly. "Does Karone have a crush on Zhane?" She added with a smile.

"A what?" Karone asked, confused. 

"A crush." Ashley answered. "You know, when you like someone."

"Oh," she blushed. "Well, it's kind of more than that." Karone admitted before she realized it. 

Their mouths dropped open. 

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Ashley asked, stunned.

"You're in love with Zhane?" Cassie screeched.

"Shh, keep your voice down." Karone peeked outside, nervously. Luckily no one was around. 

"Yes, yes, yes."

"God, Andros would freak, if he knew." Ashley thought aloud. 

"I know. You can't tell anyone. Please." Karone looked almost desperate. 

"Don't worry, our lips are sealed."

Ashley gave her a hug. "This is great."

Karone smiled. "Yeah, it is." 

Ashley and Cassie started bombarding her with questions. "Does Zhane know?" "How does he feel?" " Is he a good kisser?"

Karone was relieved. They would keep her secret, she knew. She just hoped Zhane would know, too. The idea made her uneasy. 

* * * * * *

The next morning, Karone sleepily went down to the work bay for breakfast, as usual. On her way, she bumped right into Zhane. 

"Sorry." She mumbled. "Oh, Zhane, hi."

"Hey," he said. "How was the sleepover?" He looked around, and then gave her a kiss. 

"Oh, fine." She replied, absentmindedly playing with her hair. 

"What's wrong?" Zhane asked, concerned. 

"Ashley and Cassie know." Karone blurted out. 

"What?" Zhane was shocked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell them. It just came out." Karone looked like she was about to cry. 

Zhane gently stroked her hair. "Shh, it's okay." 

"It is?" 

"Yeah, we can trust them. And, hey, it's you're choice, too, right?" 

"I guess." Karone said, thoughtfully.

"Right. Now come on, let's get some breakfast. You're wasting away to nothing." Zhane put his arm around her. "Still like marshmallows?" 

Karone nodded, more relaxed. She had been foolish for thinking he'd be mad. After all, he was no Dark Spectre. They turned a corner, running right into Cassie. 

"I'm sorry." Cassie apologized. 

"For what?" asked Zhane. 

"Andros and I were in the engine room." She began. "And we started talking, right? Well, one thing led to another and…" her voice trailed off.

Karone gasped. _No, that couldn't mean… poor Ashley._ She thought. 

"He knows." Cassie finished. "I'm so sorry."

Karone was too shocked to speak. 

"Relax." Zhane said. "We'll take care of it." 

Cassie looked relieved as she hurried off. 

"Come on," Zhane said. Karone nodded, numbly. She let him lead her away. 

They were passing Andros' door and were almost home free, when they heard someone come up behind them. 

"Freeze."

* * * * * *

Karone could barely breath. Slowly, she turned around. She glanced over at Zhane. He looked as nervous as she felt. 

"Come with me." Andros said, simply. Not a request, a command. Karone and Zhane followed him to the bridge. 

"Sit," he said, pointing to two chairs, side by side. They sat. 

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Andros," Zhane began. "We're really sorry. We should have told you. We were just worried about how you'd react. "You're kind-a like a walking time bomb." Zhane blurted out. 

"What Zhane's trying to say, is that we didn't want to upset you." Karone explained. 

Andros' expression softened. "I am upset, but I'm more upset that you guys didn't tell me. I know I may seem that way." He said, glancing at Zhane. "But I also want you to be happy." 

  
"We are." Zhane said, hesitantly. 

Karone nudged him. "I told you." She whispered. 

"However, there will be some rules to follow." Andros continued. 

"Of course," said Zhane, who had been expecting that. 

"But we can go over them later. Right now, I have work to do." Satisfied, Andros left the room. 

Karone and Zhane let out sighs of relief. Now that that was over with, they could go on and enjoy this relationship. 

The End. 


End file.
